lastremnantfrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Joe-la-fouille
100px|right Quelques missions après le début du jeu, vous obtiendrez Joe-la-fouille. Il vous permet de récolter des objets à partir d'endroits spécifiques. Il s'améliore avec l'utilisation, en augmentant ses statistiques et ses capacités. Points d'excavation Il y a cinq différents types de points disponible pour Joe-la-fouille. Tous ces points sont listés sur la page de location individuelle. Dig Points, Dive Points and Felling Points are for harvesting components. Ils seront toujours présents et peuvent être réutilisés. Ils contiennent trois ou quatre ressources, avec l'une d'entre elles qui est rare. Les points d'excavation se trouvent sur les murs ou sur les rochers, Dive Points on the ground (called Sift points internally), water or lava and Felling Points on plants. Certain skills affect only harvesting at these points. Excavation Points can contain recipes, money or components. They appear on the ground and can only be used once. They can respawn if you leave to the world map. Please note that not all Excavation Points will be present all times - a random set will be selected when you enter the location. Certain skills affect only excavation points. Jumping Points will appear later in the game on the places where you transformed Remnants with the Tablet. They can only be used once (like Excavation Points) but can contain multiple items. They can be respawned by leaving to the world map but are quite rare, and therefore not always present. It is unknown if harvesting skills affect jumping points. Harvesting Mechanics * Objet Rare: The base chance to find a rare item is 10%; finding one supercedes the normal item chances for that harvest. * Item Bonus: Joe-la-fouille retrieves more than one of a certain item. * Loop Chance: Joe-la-fouille gets a chance to achieve an Overdrive. * Overdrive: Joe-la-fouille harvests the same spot repeatedly. A "Chain" counter at the bottom right displays the exact number of harvests. * Nothing: There is always a chance that Joe-la-fouille won't find anything. This is a 10% chance for the majority of the harvesting points, but a select few have a much higher chance than this (60%-80%). Level and Skill Progression All dig points improve le Pouvoir de Joe-la-fouille, Technique and Instinct, but not at equal rates. * Dig Points primarily increase Pouvoir. They increase some Technique, but very little Instinct. * Felling Points primarily increase Technique. They increase some Power, but very little Instinct. * Dive Points (land) increase some Power and Instinct, and a little Technique. * Dive Points (liquid) increase some Power and Technique, and a little Instinct. * Excavation Points primarily increase Instinct; they increase very little Technique and Power. * Jumping Points primarily increase Instinct and Technique, and some Power. Special Harvesting Effects When you harvest at harvesting points special events can occasionally happen. You are notified by an 'Alert' window as soon as Joe-la-fouille starts the harvest, but the exact event you will only find out after the harvest is over. Digs Count Joe-la-fouille will occasionally find a "morsel", which he will eat. This will increase his maximum Digs Count by one, and replenish it to full. Since you get to keep your Digs count with New Game+ on the PC version you can collect the Morsels again in every playthrough to further increase your Digs count.